Hernán Cortés
Hernán Cortés Monroy Pizarro Altamirano(ver nome), 1°. Marquês do Vale de Oaxaca (Medellín, Estremadura, Espanha MARTÍNEZ, José Luis. Hernán Cortés - Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, 1990, p. 107, 1485 - Castelleja de la Cuesta, SevilhaMORRIS, J. B in CORTÉS, Hernando. Five Letters - The Broadway, 1928, p. xix, 2 de Dezembro de 1547) foi um conquistador espanhol, conhecido por ter derrubado o Império Asteca de Montezuma e conquistar o centro do atual território do México. Nome Comumente referido como "Hernán Cortés", durante a época em que viveu, o conquistador autodenominava-se "Hernando Cortés" ou "Fernando Cortés". Em castelhano padrão, as letras z e s têm sons diferentes (/θ/ e /s/, respectivamente). Particularmente Cortez foi diferente de seus antecessores que não procuravam saber nada sobre os índios. Ele tinha uma percepção política e histórica de seus atos. O historiador Tzvetan Todorov atribui a Cortez a invenção de uma tática de guerra de conquista e, por outro lado, a invenção de uma política de colonização em tempos de paz. Primeiros anos left|thumb|150px|Gravura representando Cortés e Malinche. Hernán Cortés nasceu em família humilde, apesar de nobre. Aos quatorze anos foi estudar direito e latim na Universidade de Salamanca, porém não concluiu seus estudos e após dois anos retornou a MedellínIbid, p. ix. Após abandonar os estudos, Hernán Cortés escolheu ingressar na armada. Foi somente aos dezenove anos, em 1504, que Cortés partiu para a sua primeira viagem ao oeste, após trabalhar como escrivão da Corte em ValladolidMARTÍNEZ, José Luis. Hernán Cortés - Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, 1990, p. 114. Sob o comando de Diego Velázquez, Cortés foi bem sucedido em sua primeira missão em busca de ouro. Como recompensa, o governador Nicolás de Ovando o contemplou com terras e indígenas para nela trabalharem (repartimiento), e ali ele se fixou como colonoMORRIS, J. B in CORTÉS, Hernando. Five Letters - The Broadway, 1928, p. xi. Viagem ao Novo Mundo thumb|rigth|150px| Cuba Em 1511, novamente sob o comando de Diego Velázquez, Hernán Cortés partiu para mais uma missão de conquista, dessa vez em Cuba. Ao principio de sua permanência em Cuba, Cortés foi nomeado um dos secretários de Velásquez e pouco tempo depois, prefeito de Santiago de BaracoaMARTÍNEZ, José Luis. Hernán Cortés – Universidad Nacional Autônoma de México, 1990. p.118 . Ao término da missão, recebeu indígenas e terras e foi morar ao sul da ilha, em Santiago. Entre 1514 e 1515, Cortés se casa com Catalina Xuárez, nativa de Granada. Em 1517 e 1518, partiram de Cuba duas expedições que confirmaram a existência de um vasto e rico país a oeste da ilhaIbid. pp 120-121. A primeira, capitaneada por Francisco Hernández de Córdoba, explorou a península de Yucatán. No ano seguinte desta expedição, outra expedição foi organizada por Juan de Grijalva com o propósito de continuar a exploração na costa de Yucatán. A partir desta empreitada, as relações entre Cortés e Velázquez entraram em conflito. Conquista do México Em 23 de outubro de 1518, Velázquez nomeia Cortés capitão de uma nova expedição para reconhecer terras mexicanas. A expedição saída de ilha de Cuba em 18 de fevereiro de 1519, chega à ilha de Cozumel – importante porto marítimo e religioso maia – em 27 de fevereiro de 1519Ibid. p.131. Local onde tiveram um dos primeiros contatos com os povos indígenas, e também onde Cortés encontra Gerónimo de Aguilar, padre franciscano sobrevivente de um naufrágio espanhol que se tornou intérprete maia-espanhol de CortésIbid. p.157. A expedição continua, até chegar ao rio Tabasco, batizado como rio GrijalvaIdem, próximo à cidade de Potonchán. Lá encontraram resistência indígena, a qual suscitou a Batalha de Centla. Após tal batalha e a vitória dos espanhóis, as autoridades de Tabasco ofereceram presentes a Cortés como jóias, tecidos, iguarias e mulheres indígenasIbid. p.161. Entre estas mulheres estava La Malinche, batizada como Marina ou Doña Marina que viria a ser uma figura importante e controversa na Conquista do México pelo seu conhecimento dos costumes e riquezas do Império Asteca, da língua Maia e Nahuatl, servindo como interprete e conselheira, além de amante de Hernán Cortés, com quem teve um filho, Martín Cortés. Em abril de 1519, a expedição chegou a Vera Cruz, onde pouco depois Hernán Cortés fundou a Villa Rica de la Vera Cruz, em Chalchicuecan, junto ao atual porto. Em julho do mesmo ano, tomou Vera Cruz, desvinculando-se do governador de Cuba e colocando-se diretamente sob as ordens do rei Carlos V. Em Vera Cruz, Cortés começa a receber os mensageiros de MontezumaIbid. p.177. Logo Cortés percebeu que o Império Asteca possuía atritos com outros povos mesoamericanos; começou então a elaborar estratégias e fazer alianças com os povos rivais como os totonacas, povo com capital em Cempoala, cidade a qual partiram para selar a aliança militar e dar início a conquista de Tenochtitlan. Cortés também fez aliança com os indígenas da região de Tlaxcala. Em outubro de 1519, Cortés chega a Cholula, segunda maior cidade do México Central, depois de Tenotchtitlan e aliada do Império AstecaIbid. p.228. Segundo as crônicas de Bernal Díaz, uma anciã e alguns sacerdotes do templo de Cholula alertaram Hernán Cortés sobre uma cilada, e imediatamente ele reagiu contra os indígenas da emboscada, causando o que ficou conhecido como o massacre de Cholula. Em 8 de Novembro de 1519, o contingente de Cortés chega a Tenochtitlan, e logo o encontro entre Cortés e Montezuma é realizado. Montezuma acreditava que Cortés seria o enviado de Quetzalcóatl, deus asteca que teria finalmente voltado para vingar-se, por isso o trata bem e aceita seu domínio. Dias depois da chegada dos espanhóis, Cortés entra de novo em ação e faz de Montezuma prisioneiroIbid. p.245. Para isso, tem como pretexto a morte de espanhóis em Vera Cruz em uma batalha entre os mexicas dirigidos por Cuauhpopoca supostamente a mando de Montezuma. Como prisioneiro, Montezuma declara fidelidade ao rei Carlos V. Em maio de 1520, Velázquez envia uma nova expedição, dessa vez ao comando de Pánfilo Narvaéz contra a frota de Hernán Cortés. Ao ser informado sobre as tropas de Narvaéz pelos mensageiros de Montezuma, o conquistador espanhol logo parte com seus aliados para combater os inimigos recém chegadosIbid. p.259. Cortés atacou o acampamento inimigo e conseguiu convencer os homens de Narvaéz a se juntarem a ele, com promessas de riquezas e cargosIbid. p.260. Narvaéz logo voltou para Veracruz com o restante de sua tropa. Enquanto isso, em Tenochtitlan, durante a ausência de Cortés, Pedro Alvorado comandou a massacre do templo maior como consequência de uma rebelião indígena durante a celebração da festa de tóxcatlIbid. p.263. Cortés retornou a Tenochtitlan em 24 de junho de 1520, e convenceu Montezuma a tentar apaziguar a revolta dos indígenas. Entretanto, enquanto falava com seu povo, Montezuma foi atingido por uma pedra e dias depois morreu em decorrência do ferimento. Forçados pela situação desesperadora e pelo crescente número de espanhóis mortos e feridos, Hernán Cortés decidiu deixar a cidade do México na noite de 30 de junho de 1520Ibid. p.268, que ficou conhecida como a noite triste. Em 8 de julho de 1520, os espanhóis finalmente chegaram a Tlaxcala para se refugiarem e se organizarem para atacar Tenochtitlan, e também onde Cortés recebeu reforços consideráveis de navios, soldados, artilharia e cavalos, para compensar as perdas ocorridas durante a noite tristeIbid. p.281. No final de maio de 1521, a cidade de Tenochtitlan é sitiada durante 75 dias pelas tropas de Cortés. Após a captura e morte do último rei asteca Cuauhtémoc, a conquista foi consumada. Cartas de la Relación Foram cinco as cartas escritas por Cortés que chegaram ao rei Carlos V, elas informavam e justificavam o empreendimento. Foram escritas entre 1519 e 1526 de diversas cidades da Nova Espanha, cada uma a respeito de uma etapa de seu empreendimentoMORRIS, J. B in CORTÉS, Hernando. Five Letters - The Broadway, 1928, p. vii. Essas cartas são hoje importante fonte para o estudo da conquista do México e da figura controvérsia que é a de Hernán Cortés, visto ao mesmo tempo como herói e conquistador cruel. Bibliografia * Cortés, Hernán. Letters – disponível como Letters from Mexico traduzido para o inglês por Anthony Pagden. Yale University Press, 1986. ISBN 0-300-09094-3. Disponível online em espanhol na edição de 1866. * Díaz del Castillo, Bernal. The Conquest of New Spain – disponível como The Discovery and Conquest of Mexico: 1517-1521 ISBN 0-306-81319-X * López de Gómara, Francisco. Hispania Victrix; First and Second Parts of the General History of the Indies, with the whole discovery and notable things that have happened since they were acquired until the year 1551, with the conquest of Mexico and New Spain University of California Press, 1966 * MARTÍNEZ, José Luis. Hernán Cortés - Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, 1990 * MORRIS, J. B in CORTÉS, Hernando. Five Letters - The Broadway, 1928 * Prescott, William H. [http://etext.virginia.edu/toc/modeng/public/PreConq.html History of the Conquest of Mexico, with a Preliminary View of Ancient Mexican Civilization, and the Life of the Conqueror, Hernando Cortes] * [http://members.tripod.com/~GaryFelix/HCwill.htm Last Will and Testament of Hernán Cortés] *Cortés, Hernán. Letters – available as Letters from Mexico translated by Anthony Pagden. Yale University Press, 1986. ISBN 0-300-09094-3. Available online in Spanish from a 1866 edition. *Díaz del Castillo, Bernal. The Conquest of New Spain – available as The Discovery and Conquest of Mexico: 1517-1521 ISBN 0-306-81319-X *López de Gómara, Francisco. Hispania Victrix; First and Second Parts of the General History of the Indies, with the whole discovery and notable things that have happened since they were acquired until the year 1551, with the conquest of Mexico and New Spain University of California Press, 1966 *Prescott, William H. [http://etext.virginia.edu/toc/modeng/public/PreConq.html History of the Conquest of Mexico, with a Preliminary View of Ancient Mexican Civilization, and the Life of the Conqueror, Hernando Cortes] *[http://members.tripod.com/~GaryFelix/HCwill.htm Last Will and Testament of Hernán Cortés] * Letter From Hernan Cortes to Charles the V Ligações externas * Hernán Cortés: Página de relação. * [http://www.pignatelli.org/cortes.htm Genealogia de Hernán Cortés] * [http://www.marfonline.com/cartucheria/milan2/Genealogia/ApellidoCortes.html Origem do Sobrenome Cortés] * Biografia de Hernán Cortés * Hernando Cortes on the Web – página com galeria de fotos * Conquistadors, with Michael Wood – página do documentário feito em 2001 * Ibero-American Electronic Text Series apresentação online pela University of Wisconsin Digital Collections Center. * Latin American studies center, material sobre Cortés * [http://www.multimania.com/fcortez Fernand Cortez] ópera por Gaspare Spontini, Jean-Paul Penin Categoria:Conquistadores Categoria:Exploradores da Espanha Categoria:Naturais da Estremadura (Espanha) Categoria:Mortos em 1547 af:Hernán Cortés an:Hernán Cortés ar:إرنان كورتيس arz:ايرنان كورتيس ast:Hernán Cortés az:Ernan Kortes ba:Эрнан Кортес bat-smg:Hernán Cortés be:Эрнан Картэс be-x-old:Эрнан Картэс bg:Ернан Кортес bn:এর্নান কোর্তেস br:Hernán Cortés bs:Hernán Cortés ca:Hernán Cortés ceb:Hernán Cortés cs:Hernán Cortés cy:Hernando Cortés da:Hernán Cortés de:Hernán Cortés el:Ερνάν Κορτές en:Hernán Cortés eo:Hernán Cortés es:Hernán Cortés et:Hernán Cortés eu:Hernán Cortés ext:Hernán Cortés fa:ارنان کورتس fi:Hernán Cortés fiu-vro:Cortési Hernán fr:Hernán Cortés fy:Hernán Cortés ga:Hernán Cortés gl:Hernán Cortés he:הרנאן קורטס hi:हर्नान कोर्ते hif:Hernán Cortés hr:Hernán Cortés hu:Hernán Cortés hy:Էռնան Կորտես ia:Hernán Cortés id:Hernán Cortés ilo:Hernán Cortés io:Hernán Cortés is:Hernán Cortés it:Hernán Cortés ja:エルナン・コルテス jbo:ernan.kortes jv:Hernán Cortés ka:ერნან კორტესი kbd:Эрнан Кортес ko:에르난 코르테스 ku:Hernán Cortés la:Ferdinandus Cortesius lad:Hernán Cortés lb:Hernán Cortés lij:Hernán Cortés lt:Hernán Cortés lv:Ernans Kortess mk:Ернан Кортес ml:ഹെർനാൻ കൊർതസ് mr:एर्नान कोर्तेझ ms:Hernán Cortés my:ကောတေ့စ်၊ ဟာနန်ဒို nah:Hernán Cortés ne:हर्नान कोर्टस nl:Hernán Cortés nn:Hernán Cortés no:Hernán Cortés nv:Hastiin Hernán Cortés oc:Hernán Cortés os:Кортес, Эрнан pag:Hernán Cortés pam:Hernán Cortés pl:Hernán Cortés pms:Hernán Cortés pnb:ہرنان کورٹیز qu:Hernán Cortés ro:Hernán Cortés ru:Кортес, Эрнан rue:Ернан Кортес sah:Эрнан Кортес scn:Hernán Cortés sco:Hernán Cortés sh:Hernán Cortés simple:Hernán Cortés sk:Hernando Cortés sl:Hernán Cortés sr:Ернан Кортес su:Hernán Cortés sv:Hernán Cortés sw:Hernando Cortes ta:எர்னான் கோட்டெஸ் th:เอร์นัน กอร์เตส tl:Hernán Cortés tr:Hernan Cortes uk:Ернан Кортес ur:ہرنان کورتیس vi:Hernán Cortés vo:Hernán Cortés war:Hernán Cortés xal:Кортес, Эрнан yi:הערנאן קארטעס zh:荷南·科爾蒂斯 zh-classical:科爾蒂斯